


Noon Tea

by avocadotoast (colonel_ressentiment)



Category: Beyond Eden (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonel_ressentiment/pseuds/avocadotoast
Summary: Two gentlemen commiserate about the frustration of caring about one Alex Wake.





	Noon Tea

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
